Délicat
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Suas mãos frágeis seguravam a flauta de maneira delicada, produzindo a melodia suave. E o seu sorriso discreto escondia toda aquela verdade complicada. ::Oneshot:: ::Gakupo x Rin::


**Avisos: **Fanfic com o casal Gakupo e Rin. Se você não gosta, tenha o bom senso de NÃO LER e NÃO COMENTAR. Se gosta, divirta-se. S2**  
Disclaimer: **O programa Vocaloid pertence à Yamaha Corporation, e nenhum de seus personagens são de minha autoria. Eu só os pego emprestados para diversão e auto-satisfação.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

**DÉLICAT**

**

* * *

  
**

A suave melodia da flauta transversal ecoou pela planície quase deserta, estagnando os passos do único ser que ousava passar por ali. O samurai demônio parou assim que ouviu as primeiras notas daquela música tão conhecida.

Condenado a vagar eternamente sem rumo e sem destino, era apenas isso que o demônio fazia. Não sabia onde iria parar, nem se algum dia pararia em algum lugar, então apenas seguia um caminho incerto. Mas, às vezes, _ela _aparecia. E então todo o seu caminho incerto ganhava um motivo, e ele _parava_ para apreciar a melodia. Até ela parar de tocar, sorrir e desaparecer, deixando para trás apenas a lembrança das notas que tocara. E a continuação de um caminho sem sentido.

O samurai fechou os olhos sem perceber, gravando na memória o som já decorado que sempre presenteava seu eterno caminho com uma razão. Cada nota era apreciada como se fosse a última e como se fosse a última vez, mesmo que já soubesse a ordem de todas elas.

- Neeeeee.... Gakupo-nii? Algum problema?

Gakupo abriu os olhos, a mente ainda concentrada nas notas que continuavam sendo tocadas, e fixou-os na pequena fada verde que, voando na altura de sua visão, observava-o curiosa. Sorriu.

- Nenhum, Gumi-chan. Você não está ouvindo?

A fada inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e pareceu concentrar-se por alguns momentos, antes de abrir um largo sorriso, parecendo animada.

- Ah sim! É a música que o Gakupo-nii adora escutar! – Exclamou Gumi, voando ao redor de si mesma enquanto olhava para todos os lados. – Mas onde será que está aquela garota? Ela sempre aparece quando ouvimos o som da flauta!

Houve alguns poucos segundos de silêncio, onde a música encheu todo o ambiente, antes de Gakupo responder à pergunta.

- Ela... Ainda não apareceu. – Avisou o samurai, sorrindo para a fada e voltando a fechar os olhos.

Gumi entendeu o recado e se calou. Voou até o _obi_ que amarrava o _kimono_ do samurai e enfiou-se no meio dele, transformando-se numa flor verde, cujo caule ficava preso entre as diversas voltas que o _obi_ dava na cintura de Gakupo, caindo num sono induzido que duraria alguns dias. Dias esses em que o demônio vagaria solitário.

Houve mais um momento em que a melodia produzida pela flauta foi o único som ouvido naquela planície, até alguma coisa voar próxima ao ouvido de Gakupo, produzindo um ruído baixo de asas cortando o ar.

- Gumi-chan...?

Silêncio.

- Gumi-chan....? É você?

Ainda de olhos fechados, o samurai guiou uma de suas mãos até a faixa em sua cintura, notando a presença da flor. Seu suposto coração acelerou e ele abriu os olhos, lentamente.

Um pássaro dourado, ligeiramente transparente, voava à sua frente, dando voltas contínuas no ar. Ao perceber os olhos abertos do demônio, o pássaro voou em sua direção e passou por cima do ombro direito, pousando em algum lugar atrás dele. Gakupo respirou fundo e virou-se lentamente.

E então ele a viu, sentada sobre o galho de uma das únicas árvores da planície.

Cabelos loiros relativamente curtos, logo acima dos ombros, enfeitados por uma fita branca no alto da cabeça, na forma de um laço perfeitamente amarrado. As pontas da fita desciam pelos ombros e terminavam um pouco antes da cintura, e possuíam uma leveza notável. Olhos grandes e expressivos, num tom de azul tão puro que às vezes Gakupo se perguntava se eram realmente reais. A roupa era típica das sacerdotisas japonesas: um _kimono_ branco curto,_ kosode_, preso na cintura por um _obi_ vermelho, e um _hakama _no mesmo tom de vermelho sangue que o _obi_. Com as duas mãos – pálidas, frágeis, _belas_ – a garota segurava a flauta negra próxima à boca, soprando a melodia. No ombro direito, descansando ao lado do pescoço da garota, estava o pássaro dourado.

E a imagem tornava-se cada vez mais _divina_, à medida que os olhos maravilhados de Gakupo observavam e examinavam minuciosamente cada parte daquele quadro perfeito que era desenhado à sua frente. E ele não cansava de adorar aquela imagem. E aquele som.

E a combinação de tudo que ela lhe proporcionava.

Os olhos azuis da garota encontraram-se com os azuis de Gakupo, e o tempo pareceu parar para o demônio. Ela continuava tocando a flauta, soprando a melodia que podia ser a trilha sonora dos dois, e o samurai não falou nada, procurando não interromper o momento, a música. Procurando não acabar com o sentido que acabava de voltar ao seu caminho.

Ele viu os lábios da menina curvarem-se num sorriso discreto antes que ela fechasse os olhos, quebrando o contato visual, para concentrar-se somente na música que tocava. Por impulso, Gakupo também fechou os seus. E a música continuou tocando.

De olhos fechados, cada som parecia mais profundo, tão belo como era quando os olhos estavam abertos. Mas a música era a única coisa na qual o samurai precisava se concentrar naquele instante, e isso a tornava mais intensa, mais perfeita. E as notas entravam por seus ouvidos, eram reconhecidas pelo seu cérebro, que já se ocupava de lembrar a próxima nota, e pareciam percorrer todo seu corpo, antes de elevá-lo a um estado de graça infinita. _Enfeitiçado_.

E quando tudo não podia ficar mais perfeito, o som parou. As notas foram cortadas sem prévio aviso, e Gakupo abriu imediatamente seus olhos. A garota loira encontrava-se de pé sobre o galho da árvore, o pássaro dourado voando sobre sua cabeça. Os olhos azuis estavam abertos, a flauta negra em uma das mãos, solta ao lado do corpo. E um sorriso dançando nos lábios delicados, como uma despedida.

Gakupo sabia que aquela era a hora em que ela desapareceria. Sabe-se lá por quanto tempo.

E, antes que pudesse perceber, a voz já havia saído.

- Espere!

Seu grito ecoou pela planície, como momentos antes a música havia feito, e a garota parou de sorrir. Os olhos azuis observaram-no com curiosidade, e ela inclinou a cabeça levemente para a esquerda, num claro sinal de dúvida. Que Gakupo não pode deixar de achar extremamente adorável.

- Eu... Quero conversar... – Ele arriscou, incerto se aquilo faria algum efeito nela. Baixou os olhos para o chão, meio sem graça, esperando a reação. Ela podia simplesmente ignorá-lo e desaparecer novamente, não?

Não.

O som de uma risada doce e suave encheu o ar e o samurai piscou, incrédulo, levantando os olhos para observar a flautista. Ela sorria com uma expressão divertida e encarava-o, novamente sentada no galho da árvore, a flauta agora presa entre as curvas do _obi_ em sua cintura.  
- Sobre o que quer conversar, Kamui-_san_?

E o timbre da voz dela era mais perfeito que a música que tocava. Era fino, agudo e ligeiramente infantil, mas irresistivelmente bonito e viciante.

- Q-Quem é você? – Ele arriscou perguntar, aproveitando a brecha que ela abrira.

Outro sorriso encantador, enquanto a garota apoiava os braços sobre as pernas e a cabeça nas mãos, observando-o fixamente.

- Um espírito. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Que toca flauta? – Ele indagou novamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. – Foi a resposta simples que recebeu. Porém, antes que pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, ela voltou a falar. – Sou eu espírito de ordem Superior. O que os humanos chamariam de _anjo_, talvez, apesar de não possuir asas. Digamos que sou um anjo _"caído"_, apesar de não ser exatamente um anjo. Você consegue entender?

O samurai piscou, tentando procurar lógica nas palavras da garota. Desistiu depois de algum tempo.

- Acho que não. – Admitiu, suspirando. Ela voltou a rir. – Prefiro "espírito de ordem Superior". É mais fácil.

- Então vamos usar essa definição. – Ela concluiu, divertida.

- Suas roupas... – Gakupo decidiu mudar o tema.

- Hum? O que tem elas?

- São roupas de sacerdotisa, não? – Ele indagou, examinando novamente a vestimenta da garota.

- Exato.

- Se você é um espírito, então está morta, certo? – Um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Então... Você era sacerdotisa antes de morrer?

- Quase isso. – Aparentemente, falar sobre a morte não incomodava a garota, e Gakupo agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Não queria deixá-la desconfortável e queria aproveitar a conversa para saber o máximo sobre ela. – Eu morava num templo, e era a escolhida pra ser a sucessora de Meiko-_sama_, a sacerdotisa principal. Mas por inveja de outras pessoas, acabei sendo assassinada. – Ela explicou, tranquilamente.

Gakupo surpreendeu-se pela calma com que ela tratava o assunto.

- Você não sente raiva por isso?

- Por que deveria sentir? – Ela indagou, sorrindo. – É normal num ambiente onde existe uma hierarquia que a inveja nasça em algumas pessoas. Não podemos julgá-las por se acharem merecedoras e não terem sido escolhidas. Não culpo a garota que me matou, ela apenas queria uma coisa que minha presença a impedia de conseguir. Espero sinceramente que, com a minha morte, ela tenha conseguido o cargo de sucessora de Meiko-_sama_.

O samurai não conseguiu evitar admirar-se com a maturidade daquela garota, embora parecesse ser tão nova.

- Entendo... – Ele murmurou, incerto sobre o que deveria falar. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, tentando arranjar um novo assunto (não queria prolongar o tema da morte da garota, por mais que ela não parecesse incomodada em falar sobre aquilo), até que ele percebeu um detalhe que tinha deixado escapar. – Hey, desde o começo da conversa, você tem me chamado de "Kamui-san". Isso me leva a acreditar que você sabe meu nome, certo? E se sabe meu nome, você me conhece. – Ele concluiu, sem dar tempo pra ela responder. – De onde nos conhecemos?

Ela riu novamente, levando uma das mãos aos lábios para cobri-los, como se não quisesse que ele notasse que estava rindo. Logo em seguida apoiou as duas mãos no galho da árvore e balançou os pés no ar, de uma maneira um tanto infantil.

- Não nos conhecemos. _Eu te conheço_.

Silêncio.

Gakupo piscou, confuso.

- E de onde você me conhece?

Ela parou de rir e de sorrir, assumindo uma postura mais séria. Endireitou-se sobre o galho da árvore e fixou seus grandes olhos azuis em Gakupo, deixando-o ligeiramente desconfortável com a mudança de comportamento e o olhar fixo. O samurai temeu ter tocado num assunto delicado.

- Eu sou um Espírito de ordem Superior, como já lhe disse antes. – Ela começou, sua voz um pouco mais séria que o normal. – Tenho conhecimento sobre tudo que pode ser considerado além da compreensão humana e que habita esse mundo. Desde espíritos musicais, que tocam instrumentos, até demônios samurais que vagam sem rumo. – Após dizer isso, ela intensificou seu olhar sobre Gakupo, e ele sentiu seus olhos arregalarem-se com aquelas palavras. Como ela sabia...?! – Desde fadas que se transformam em flores... – Ela continuou. E, dando uma pequena pausa, ela ergueu uma das mãos, levando-a próxima ao ombro. O pássaro dourado moveu a cabeça algumas vezes antes de pular do ombro da garota para o dedo que ela lhe estendia, acomodando-se ali. O espírito trouxe o pássaro diante de seus olhos e sorriu para ele, acariciando-o com a outra mão. - ... Até pássaros compostos de energia e luz solar.

- Energia? Luz solar...? – Gakupo observou a sacerdotisa fazer carinho no pássaro e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso diante da cena, embora se sentisse extremamente confuso com o que acabara de ouvir. – E como você sabe sobre a minha fada...?

- Ninguém aguenta vagar eternamente na solidão, não é, Kamui? E seres da natureza são bem famosos, pra falar a verdade. As fadas florais mais ainda, eu ousaria dizer. – Ela voltou a sorrir como antes, despreocupada, e, acomodando o pássaro novamente no ombro, pulou do galho em que estava, parando diante de Gakupo. O demônio prendeu a respiração com a aproximação da garota, mas ela pareceu nem notar, curvando-se apenas um pouco (considerando que era bem menor que Gakupo) para observar a flor verde presa entre o _obi_ dele. – Ah, que bonita! Ela se transforma num Gerânio Silvestre! – A loira exclamou, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior. – Isso é uma baita de uma declaração, sabia? Essas fadas transformam-se em uma flor dependendo do que sentem pela pessoa que está com elas no momento. Gerânio Silvestre significa Devoção. Ela realmente gostou de você.

O samurai ficou sem falas diante da explicação da sacerdotisa sobre aquelas fadas. Sabia poucas coisas sobre elas, e não fazia a mínima ideia do significado de Gerânios Silvestres, nem que isso significava o que Gumi sentia por ele. Imediatamente sentiu-se profundamente cativado pela pequena fada pousada em sua cintura.

- Não sabia disso. – Admitiu em voz alta, deixando que seus olhos pousassem no Gerânio Silvestre preso em seu _obi_. Sorriu para a flor com ternura, mesmo sabendo que Gumi não veria aquele sorriso. – Mas é estranho... Eu achava que nenhuma flor tivesse esse tom de verde. Elas deviam ter cores mais chamativas, como vermelho e amarelo, não? – Indagou, finalmente levantando os olhos da flor para encarar a garota. – E aliás, como você sabe tanto sobre essas fadas?

- Primeiro, elas não precisam seguir as regras da natureza. São fadas, não somente flores. Elas assumem a cor que quiserem assumir. – Explicou o espírito, sorrindo enquanto endireitava-se e olhava novamente para Gakupo. – E eu já lhe disse, sei tudo sobre essas criaturas. Embora eu não esconda que uma vez tentei ter a companhia de uma delas. – Diante do olhar espantado e curioso do samurai, ela continuou: - Era uma fadinha loira, com cabelos compridos, era muito meiga! Acho que se chamava Neru, não lembro direito. Só que quando ela se transformou comigo, virou um Cravo Amarelo, que significa Desdém. Soube na hora que não daria muito certo. – E ela riu suavemente, como se não se importasse com aquilo. – Você tem muita sorte de ter conseguido a companhia de uma delas. Quando gostam de seus donos, elas são realmente adoráveis.

A sacerdotisa falava daquelas coisas com tanta empolgação, que Gakupo não conseguiu evitar sentir-se contagiado pela alegria dela. Fez uma anotação mental sobre conversar com Gumi da próxima vez que ela acordasse, lembrando-se de agradecê-la sinceramente, e decidiu mudar de tema novamente, ansioso para aprender mais coisas e prolongar a conversa.

- Preciso agradecer Gumi-chan quando ela acordar, então. – Comentou, retribuindo o sorriso da garota. – Aliás, você ainda não me explicou sobre "energia" e "luz solar". Do seu pássaro.

A sacerdotisa piscou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado direito, e permaneceu algum tempo em silêncio, como se quisesse lembrar de alguma coisa. Gakupo não a interrompeu, e ela logo voltou a falar.

- Eu não te falei? Ah, me perdoe! Eu fiquei tão empolgada com sua fada que esqueci de comentar sobre ele. – Ela curvou-se levemente, num pedido educado de desculpas, e, ao erguer-se, levou uma das mãos à altura do ombro mais uma vez. E, novamente, o pássaro pulou do ombro para o dedo estendido da garota. – Esse aqui é o Len! – Ela apresentou, sorrindo. – Como eu disse antes, é um pássaro composto de energia, a minha energia espiritual, e luz solar. Pura e simplesmente luz que vem direito dos raios solares. – Seu sorriso morreu aos poucos, e ela aproximou o pássaro do rosto, acariciando-o novamente antes de sussurrar, num tom triste: - Mas todo e qualquer ser vivo precisa de uma alma. Eu tinha um irmão gêmeo quando era viva, e ele morreu pouco tempo depois de mim. Nunca soube o motivo, porque ele não virou um espírito materializado como eu, mas sim uma alma disforme. A tua existência ainda tem uma razão, Kamui, a dele não tinha. Você vaga eternamente em busca de algo que você sequer sabe se existe, Len não precisava andar se não quisesse, e nem ficar parado. Ele apenas existia. Existia num plano além da compreensão humana, incapaz de se comunicar com qualquer outro tipo de entidade ou criatura, viva ou não. Por ele, eu criei esse pássaro. – Gakupo pode jurar que viu os olhos azuis lacrimejarem quando ela parou de falar, e apenas manteve-se em silêncio, respeitando as memórias dela e esperando que continuasse. – Len foi feito com a minha energia, com a luz do sol... E com a alma do meu irmão. Assim nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Minha energia é a força que mantém nesse pássaro a alma de Len, e a luz do sol serve para iluminar e purificar sua alma, para que assim ele possa permanecer nesse mundo, ao meu lado.

Gakupo não encontrou palavras diante daquela revelação. Seus olhos estavam fixos no pássaro que ainda recebia os carinhos da garota, e ele simplesmente não queria atrapalhar aquele momento. Havia tanto sentimento ali, tanto carinho e amor, que Gakupo sentiu-se momentaneamente desconfortável. Sentia-se um intruso diante de uma demonstração de afeto familiar.

Houve um grande espaço de tempo em que nenhum dos dois falou nada. O samurai olhava para qualquer lado, menos para a cena à sua frente, e a sacerdotisa permanecia com o pássaro próximo ao rosto, acariciando-o. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para o demônio, a sacerdotisa suspirou e recolocou o pássaro sobre o ombro, fechando os olhos por algum tempo antes de abri-los novamente e sorrir para Gakupo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Há mais alguma coisa que gostaria de saber, Kamui-san?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio depois daquela pergunta. Ainda não se sentia confortável para falar, como se qualquer palavra sua pudesse quebrar alguma coisa. Ele moveu-se, ligeiramente desconfortável, e a garota reparou.

- Está tudo bem, Kamui-san. É triste, eu sei, mas não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu já superei e sei que Len também. Estamos juntos, é apenas isso que importa. – Ela sorriu e aproximou-se dele, segurando uma de suas mãos para tentar passar confiança. E Gakupo prendeu a respiração novamente. – Pode perguntar o que quiser.

O samurai hesitou novamente, mas acabou suspirando, derrotado. Não havia como negar qualquer coisa diante do toque daquela garota.

- Acho justo que eu saiba seu nome também, uma vez que você já sabe o meu, não é? – Ele murmurou, ligeiramente desanimado. A lembrança dos dois irmãos juntos ainda muito nítida em sua mente para ele simplesmente ignorá-la.

- Perdoe-me por não ter me apresentado antes. – Ela sorriu, compreensiva. Entendia a hesitação do demônio em seguir com a conversa no tom normal de antes. Ver o amor fraternal que era tão gritante quando ela permitia-se acariciar o pássaro com a alma de seu irmão era algo que realmente abalava algumas pessoas. – Meu nome é Kagamine Rin. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Kamui Gakupo.

_Kagamine Rin_. O nome soou extremamente belo aos seus ouvidos, e o samurai deixou escapar um suspiro tão pequeno e ruidoso, que por um momento Rin achou que ele iria chorar.

- O prazer é todo meu, Kagamine-san. Mas eu prefiro que me chame apenas de "Gakupo". – Sua voz ainda era baixa e hesitante, e ele evitava olhar diretamente nos olhos da garota.

Rin podia notar o desconforto de Gakupo. Qualquer um poderia notar se estivesse ali. Ela aumentou o sorriso, tentando passar ainda mais confiança para ele, e apertou a mão que ainda segurava entre as suas próprias.

- Nesse caso, eu gostaria que me chamasse apenas de Rin. – Comentou, deixando a voz sair num tom natural e alegre, esperando que assim pudesse animá-lo ao menos um pouco. – Mas só se você quiser... – Adicionou rapidamente.

O demônio concordou com a cabeça, deixando que um sorriso pequeno e discreto se formasse no canto dos lábios. A pele de Rin contra a sua parecia queimar, mas ele sentia-se incrivelmente confortável, como se estivesse acostumado com aquele toque há muito tempo.

- Rin... – Ele repetiu em voz baixa, mais para si mesmo do que para a garota que sorria à sua frente.

- Gakupo. – Ela respondeu, notando como a mão dele estremecia entre as suas ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado.

_Gakupo_. Seu nome parecia tão perfeito saindo dos lábios dela que o samurai permitiu-se aumentar o sorriso, deliciando-se com o som de seu nome pronunciado pela voz de Rin.

E mais um momento de silêncio pairou entre os dois. Rin ainda exibia seu grande sorriso, tentando deixá-lo mais confortável, e Gakupo deixava-se dominar aos poucos. Em nenhum momento eles pararam de sorrir. Talvez para si mesmos, talvez um para o outro. Mas _sorriam_.

Passados alguns momentos, Gakupo tomou coragem para falar novamente.

- Sua música...

- Hm? O que tem ela?

- Faz tempo... Que eu posso escutá-la. – Ele falou, parando logo em seguida. Mas Rin sabia que ele queria falar mais alguma coisa, por isso apenas ficou quieta, esperando. – Mas não é sempre. Às vezes... Às vezes você fica muito tempo sem aparecer, e outras vezes é apenas questão de alguns dias... Por quê?

A sacerdotisa fantasma piscou, soltando devagar a mão de Gakupo. Ela sorria conformada. Era óbvio que a conversa ia chegar a esse ponto.

- Sabe, Gakupo... – Ela começou, afastando-se um pouco e olhando para o horizonte interminável daquela planície. – Como um Espírito Superior, fui presenteada com o conhecimento sobre tudo que existe nesse mundo. Isso é uma grande vantagem em relação às outras criaturas. Sei tudo sobre tudo, e sobre todos. Mas há uma coisa que nós, Espíritos Superiores, não possuímos.

- E o que é? – Antes que Gakupo pudesse evitar, a pergunta já havia sido feita.

Rin sorriu.

- _Vontade_.

- ... Como?

A garota deixou escapar uma risada divertida ao ver a expressão confusa de Gakupo.

- Quando morri, fui abençoada com a chance de poder "voltar" na forma que possuo agora. Seria livre pra fazer quase tudo que eu quisesse, mas haveria uma pequena restrição. – Ela explicou. - Espíritos Superiores são designados a uma criatura quando morrem. Qualquer tipo de criatura que habite o mundo: Humanos, entidades ou demônios. Criamos um vínculo com essa pessoa, mesmo que ela não saiba, e, quando se trata dela, estamos restritos a fazer apenas o que sua vontade nos ordena. Por isso, eu também estou presa à vontade de uma pessoa em particular.

- Quem? – Mais uma vez, a voz havia saído antes que pudesse segurá-la na garanta.

E, pela primeira vez naquela conversa, ele viu Rin hesitar um pouco.

- Você...

Silêncio.

Os olhos azuis de Gakupo arregalaram-se em surpresa, e ele viu a garota olhar para o chão, um pouco sem graça.

- Eu?!

Rin apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas... Como assim? Isso... Isso não explica o fato de você aparecer só algumas vezes! Se dependesse apenas da minha vontade, você apareceria sempre e...

Parou imediatamente quando viu os olhos azuis da sacerdotisa fixos em seu rosto. Havia um tom discreto de vermelho nas bochechas dela, e um sorriso tímido em seus lábios. Gakupo corou até a raiz dos cabelos, desviando o olhar para o lado ao perceber que havia falado demais.

- Na verdade, explica sim. – Ela falou, chamando novamente a atenção dele, embora o samurai evitasse fixar seus olhos nos da garota. – Eu preciso de uma ordem certa e determinada para lhe obedecer. O que você pensa quando eu não estou aqui e você se lembra de mim?

- "Gostaria que ela aparecesse agora". - Ele respondeu, assumindo um tom de vermelho ainda mais vivo que antes.

- E quando eu desapareço?

- "Seria perfeito se ela não desaparecesse nunca".

- E o que você costuma pensar, logo antes de eu aparecer?

- "Eu quero vê-la. Eu preciso ouvir sua música".

- Viu? – Ela indagou com um sorriso, tentando ignorar o fato de que a cor que o rosto do samurai assumira lembrava vagamente um tomate. – _"Se" _é uma condição, Gakupo, não uma ordem. Eu preciso que você me dê certeza do que quer, para que eu possa aparecer. – Ela esclareceu. – _"Se" _joga a escolha pra cima de mim. Você planta a dúvida, e eu não posso colher a certeza. Porque eu não escolho, Gakupo, eu simplesmente _obedeço_.

O demônio ficou quieto ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Era uma coisa completamente nova, e ele não fazia ideia de como lidar com aquilo. Sentia como se o peso de uma enorme responsabilidade tivesse sido jogado sobre suas costas, e de repente sentiu como se tivesse entre suas mãos algo que ele jamais havia tido antes: O domínio sobre as vontades de Rin. Não importava onde ela estivesse ou o que estivesse fazendo, apenas com uma ordem sua, ela apareceria para ele, tocaria sua música para ele ouvir e daria uma razão à sua existência. Era tudo que ele poderia querer.

Mas e ela? Como ficava a sacerdotisa no meio de tudo isso? Será que ela gostava de aparecer sempre que ele ordenava? Ela se sentia bem com isso? Mesmo que não possuísse a escolha de colocar suas vontades em prática, era inaceitável o fato de ela não possuir vontade própria. Talvez ela só não pudesse segui-las. Por causa dele. E se ela não desejasse aparecer? E se ela não gostasse de tocar aquela música? E se ela fizesse tudo isso apenas por não ter outra escolha? De repente, Gakupo sentiu-se o ser mais miserável sobre a Terra. E, pela primeira vez, amaldiçoou sua existência enquanto Rin ainda estava presente.

- Eu sinto muito... – Ele murmurou, num pedido extremamente sincero de desculpas. O arrependimento era notável em sua voz, assim como a culpa.

- O quê...?

- Eu sinto muito... Por isso. – Ele repetiu. – Eu me sinto horrível. É como se tivesse controlando seus movimentos... Como se fios saíssem dos meus dedos e se conectassem a você, e eu pudesse movê-la de acordo com os meus desejos. – A voz estava dotada de um desespero palpável, e Rin surpreendeu-se por aquelas palavras. – E-Eu... Eu jamais soube disso. Todos esses anos... Todo esse tempo... Toda essa eternidade a qual eu estou preso... Todas as vezes que você apareceu... Foi por _mim_. Nunca por _você_. Você nunca teve a chance de escolher... Você apenas aparecia, porque eu queria que aparecesse. – Ele ergueu as mãos trêmulas, enterrando o rosto entre elas e caindo de joelhos no chão. A ideia de controlar a existência de quem mais amava lhe era aterrorizante, e ele sentia o peso da culpa e do desespero cada vez mais forte sobre suas costas, comprimindo-o.

Rin estava completamente surpresa, e nenhuma palavra conseguia achar o caminho para sair de sua boca. Ela jamais imaginou que Gakupo fosse pensar _nela_. Estava esperando que ele se sentisse feliz e satisfeito ao saber que poderia controlar suas aparições, mas nunca, _nunca_, havia pensado que ele olharia esse outro lado.

E não pode deixar de se sentir extremamente admirada. A cena de Gakupo ajoelhado no chão, desesperado por _sua_ causa, era comovente e bela ao mesmo tempo, e os olhos de Rin liberaram lágrimas sem que ela percebesse. Ela aproximou-se dele com calma, passando delicadamente os braços ao redor do corpo trêmulo do samurai, num abraço cheio de ternura. Ela não o culpava. Jamais o culparia.

- Gakupo... Não é sua culpa. Você não sabia, não tinha como saber. – Ela sussurrou, alisando lentamente os longos cabelos roxos. – Você não me fez nenhum mal. Por favor, não pense isso.

O corpo do demônio tremeu com mais intensidade e ele levantou o rosto das mãos. Os olhos de Gakupo estavam úmidos, e as lágrimas continuavam a descer pelo seu rosto quando ele encarou a garota.

- Se eu... – Sua voz falhou e ele precisou respirar fundo pra recomeçar. – Se eu desejar que você seja livre... Você poderá ser?

A pergunta, o tom suplicante na voz – de quem procura desesperadamente uma resposta para uma questão sem solução – e o olhar perdido do samurai foram suficientes para fazer novas lágrimas descerem pelos olhos da sacerdotisa. Ela fechou os olhos, sem soltar o abraço, antes de responder, num sussurro:

- Não. Primeiro, porque não me sinto presa. Segundo, porque eu jamais poderei ter minhas próprias vontades realizadas, Gakupo. – Ela admitiu. – Nós perdemos essa capacidade assim que viramos Espíritos Superiores, e jamais poderemos recuperá-la.

Rin sentiu o corpo de Gakupo convulsionar entre seus braços diante daquela resposta, e abraçou-o com mais força, sentindo-o abaixar a cabeça novamente.

- Mas... – Ela continuou, tentando permanecer calma. – Eu não preciso da minha vontade, Gakupo... Minha vontade é estar aqui, com você... Minha vontade é poder tocar minha música, e saber que você está ouvindo. Eu não venho apenas porque preciso vir, eu venho porque quero. Porque me sinto bem com você.

- Eu quero que você seja livre... – Ele sussurrou desesperado, ignorando as palavras dela. – EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SEJA LIVRE!

O pequeno pássaro dourado voou, assustado com o grito, e uma pequena gota de água deslizou sobre uma das pétalas da flor no _obi_ de Gakupo, como se Gumi estivesse chorando junto com seu dono.

- Gakupo... – Chamou Rin, entrando em desespero junto com ele.

Ao não obter resposta, a garota soltou o abraço e segurou com delicadeza os dois lados do rosto do samurai, obrigando-o a encará-la. Os olhos azuis continuavam derramando lágrimas desesperadas, mas ele não desviou o olhar.

- Por favor, me escute. – Ela implorou. – Eu não preciso da minha própria vontade. Eu quero ficar, quero te seguir, quero aparecer pra você. Quero vê-lo sorrir quando eu tocar flauta, e quero ouvi-lo falar comigo mais vezes. Pra sempre.

E, num impulso, a garota inclinou o corpo para frente, deixando que seus lábios se encontrassem com os lábios trêmulos do samurai, num beijo cheio de promessas e significados.

Gakupo congelou no momento em que sentiu o toque. Foi apenas isso: um toque delicado e simples, mas suficiente para fazer todo seu mundo parar de girar. As mãos de Rin em seu rosto, as lágrimas dela misturando-se com as suas... E Gakupo colapsou.

Quando a sacerdotisa se afastou, o choro desesperado do samurai foi substituído por um silencioso. Todo seu corpo tremia e ele não sabia o que fazer. Abriu os olhos, que só agora percebia que havia fechado, e olhou para Rin, que sorria para ele com o sorriso mais sincero que ele havia visto em todos seus milhares de anos de existência.

- Por favor, não deseje que eu desapareça. Deixe-me continuar aqui, com você. Não se sinta culpado, não se desespere por mim. Sua vontade é exatamente a mesma que a minha. Eu queria aparecer mais vezes, eu sempre quero aparecer pra você. Mas preciso da sua ordem. – Ela murmurou, voltando a envolvê-lo num abraço. E os sentimentos depositados naquele abraço foram mais que suficiente para Gakupo perceber que ela não estava mentindo, nem tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor. – Deseje por nós dois, Gakupo. Não tenha medo, você não estará sozinho.

O samurai estremeceu diante daquelas palavras e apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Rin, deixando as lágrimas molharem a roupa que ela usava. A voz saiu fraca quando ele falou.

- Eu quero... Eu quero que você continue pra sempre aqui. Quero que não desapareça de novo. Quero que fique ao meu lado. Para sempre.

E aquelas palavras eram tudo que os dois precisavam. Gakupo sentiu-se imediatamente livre do peso em seus ombros. Como se aquelas palavras fossem mágicas, elas levaram embora o peso de controlar uma existência. E Gakupo estava _livre_.

Confuso por tudo ter acabado tão rápido, apenas por pronunciar aquelas palavras, o samurai levantou os olhos, procurando uma resposta em Rin. E ela sorria para ele. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos azuis, mas dava pra notar que eram de felicidade.

- Para sempre, Gakupo. – Ela prometeu, num sussurro, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Ele quis chorar, mas o efeito quase mágico das suas palavras parecia anular as lágrimas, então apenas retribuiu o sorriso dela. Livre de toda a culpa e de todo o desespero, Gakupo aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida, levantando-se com a ajuda da garota. Não soltaram as mãos mesmo quando Gakupo já estava de pé. Nem quando começaram a andar.

Já estava na hora. O samurai demônio condenado a vagar eternamente precisava continuar seu caminho. E o Espírito de Ordem Superior precisava obedecer à ordem que recebera.

Com o pássaro dourado que possuía a alma de Len pousado sobre o ombro de Gakupo, e Gumi-chan, na sua aparência de Gerânio Silvestre, presa entre as voltas do _obi_ de Rin, eles caminharam sem destino, cumprindo a maldição do samurai. E pela primeira vez em sua existência, Gakupo sentia que todo seu destino estava traçado e que havia uma razão para vagar sem rumo pelo mundo. A sensação era maravilhosa, e ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

E segurando a mão de Gakupo, caminhando ao seu lado, Rin sentia, pela primeira vez, a alegria e a satisfação de ter sua própria vontade realizada.

* * *

_Iniciada: 29/01/2010  
Finalizada: 05/03/2010_

**_# Délicat:_ Do Francês; delicado.**  
_(Pode ser usado também como: frágil, suave, complicado, discreto, sensível. Entre outras.)_

**N/A:**

DEPOIS DE SÉCULOS, EU CONSEGUI TERMINAR. X.X

O final não ficou como eu queria que ficasse, fato. Eu queria um final triste, com Gakupo chorando, Rin desaparecendo e um monte de drama e tals. Q Mas os finais felizes me perseguem, e eu não consegui evitar. u.u'  
Mas enfim, eu gostei dessa versão também. GakuRin é meu amorzinho de Vocaloid, acho que não conseguiria fazer alguma coisa triste com eles. rs  
E eu tentei usar no sumário alguns dos vários significados de _Délicat_ que se encaixavam na história. Adorei isso. XD

Queria agradecer (é, agradecer) ao meu amigo** Patrick**, lesado idiota que eu amo, que me encheu_ TANTO_ o saco com essa fic que me deu forças e ânimo para terminá-la.  
Ele deu a ideia de fazer mais um capítulo, com o outro final. Assim os leitores escolheriam qual final eles preferem. Mas eu simplesmente _NÃO AGUENTO_ mais escrever _Délicat_, então fica esse final mesmo. HUOAHEOAIHOEIAH.

Agora... Sério. Eu me surpreendi com essa fic. ._.  
Eu criei um mundo totalmente novo, quase. Com lendas e criaturas próprias (como o pássaro de energia, ou as fadas-flores). Jamais imaginei que uma Oneshot minha pudesse ultrapassar umas 6 páginas do Word. Pois bem, _Délicat _ocupou 13 páginas. o.o~

Tudo começou por causa de uma imagem (o link dela está no final das Notas). A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando vi foi a história do Gakupo como samurai demônio, condenado a vagar eternamente. Logo depois veio o Espírito Superior (Rin) e o fato de suas vontades estarem presas às de Gakupo. Daí eu pensei em transformar o pássaro no Len, porque ele não pode faltar. xD E coloquei a Gumi só para o Gakupo não se sentir tão solitário. :3  
Aliás, a imagem que inspirou essa fanfic foi baseada num PV (não lembro o nome agora XD), mas a história do PV é _**COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE**_ da história dessa fanfic. ^^

Bom... Basicamente é isso. :D  
Mandem reviews e digam se gostaram e tals. XD'

E eu vou bater na primeira pessoa que favoritar essa fic sem mandar review, estejam avisados! ò.ó"

É isso. :D~

_Imagem:_ http: // i20. photobucket. com/albums /b221 /lalinha23 /Imagens /2009-11-19-216511 .jpg  
(Tirem os espaços q)

**P.S.:** L².  
Louy-chan, eu amo você. *-*~


End file.
